Bicycles are a popular form of transportation. As the highways become more congested and green technologies are encouraged, more individuals are deciding to use their bicycles for commuting. As a mode of transportation, bicycles are relatively simple devices. However, there are times when bicycles must be serviced. In some instances, repair is necessary when a bicycle is away from the individual's residence or bicycle shop.